


Sleeping together

by Yuki_Ryuuzaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Ryuuzaki/pseuds/Yuki_Ryuuzaki
Summary: When did it began? When he came back. Was it necessary? Yes, No, Maybe. Was it a problem? Not a all





	Sleeping together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's been a while and it's not even something new. Actually it a work that's been posted on FF.net in french so i translated it to put it here.  
> I have nothing more to say, enjoy the rare pair!

When did it began? Stupid question, of course it was since Water Seven. Usopp blamed himself so much, he felt bad, more than ever in his life. To regret was something, but it would never erase what he’d done. It would never erase the treason that was yet forgiven.

So they were here, and Usopp blamed himself, because it was his fault. It was his fault if Luffy had nightmares almost every night, because he left. Luffy and Chopper had been the most affected but his departure, he felt it when he came back as Sogeking. That’s why it was his fault, if Luffy was waking up sweating every night, panicky searching for him only to feel every tension leaving his body when he spot him in his bed, that it was just a dream, or more accurately a nightmare. It was his fault, Luffy was afraid of seeing him leave again, and everybody knew it. Because everybody would see them, in the mornings, when Luffy’s bed was empty and his was occupied by two persons.

Everybody guessed it, Luffy’s pain since Water Seven, because with every nightmare, which means almost every night, after making sure he was still there his captain would leave his bed to huddle himself in his. Even if he had to wake him, to push him a bit or to sleep sprawled on him. Luffy always joined him and he would fall asleep like a baby till sunrise. In the mornings their companions would witness this particular image of their two friends stuck together in the same bed. They said nothing, nobody seemed to be mad at Usopp and nobody seemed to reproach Luffy for clinging to their sniper like that. They were all used to this routine that took place between them and sometime their fluff ball of a doctor would even join them if he felt like it.

That’s where it began, and was still going on, even after Brook joined them. So Usopp started to wonder, Did Luffy really needed it? Not that he was doubting his best friends, he heard him once when he had a nightmare and that night he was the one who left his bed to wake him up and invite him his. He had scooted a bit to leave a spot for his captain who didn’t hesitate before huddling next to him. But after all this time was he still in need of it or was he joining him only out of habit? Usopp wouldn’t be able to tell, but in any case, falling asleep alone and waking up with his captain next to him never bothered him one bit.

He was just curious about this routine, Luffy was not as stupid as people would assume he was, and he trusted his companions. He must have known by now that Usopp was not even close to leaving, he wouldn’t just evaporate like this. He couldn’t tell if their embraces were still necessary or if they were just the result of a habit that precisely made it a necessity. Usopp’s only fear was to get too used to it too fast and ending up dependent on it when the time will come that Luffy would decide on cutting those moments off. In plain language, he was afraid of becoming more and more addicted to his friend. But could he actually still be calling him a friend? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew he wasn’t in love with Kaya. He still haven’t met that so particular person that would stand out against the others, or at least he thought. He was a bit scared, not knowing, but he could live with it. After all love is not that necessary in a pirate life, he thought. So he had no idea of what would happen when it comes to love. But isn’t it common to say that needing someone next to you to the point you can’t bear to lose them is a form of love? Maybe but he won’t get carried away with things that seems bizarre when you give it a second thought. Luffy in love? It was weird thinking about it.

Well, he would have liked to laugh it off, but right now wasn’t the time to laugh. After two years being apart they finally reunited and something came blindingly obvious to him. During those two years he missed his crewmates like crazy. Their fights, the constant background noise on the Sunny. He’d only been able to relive those moments in his head, he could only imagine his friends’ voices among the calm of the island. And he could only ardently wish for his captain to be next to him when he fell asleep or woke up the next morning. He realised that most of his thoughts would be for his captain, the more the days came and go, the more he would think about him. He even told Heracles his story. His mentor who, after a long discussion where he asked him several questions, answered:

“Love, Usopp-un, Love.”

The answer only surprised him partially, he already kinda knew it. If his mind was so occupied with thoughts of Luffy it wasn’t only because he was his captain, he already figured this out without his teacher’s help, more or less. Yes he was in love, the more he thought about it the more logic it was to him. It didn’t bothered him, on the other hand what bothered him was Luffy’s feelings. Heracles told him you don’t invite yourself in someone’s bed on a regular basis when this person is just a simple friend. It was enough reassure him. Even if it wasn’t love, at least he was special to Luffy.

And finally they were reunited, changed so much and yet still the same. Seeing his captain again was so delicious, it felt nice, so much that tears started to form. After all this time he was here, unchanged. There was no way he could describe it accurately, but currently nothing could make him happier. He was feeling a mix of joy and excitement pushed to their extreme, the need to hold him was strong and violent.

His wish was granted when night time came as Luffy joined him in his bed, earlier than he used to. He didn’t hesitate before he wrapped his arms around his now muscular chest. He took in a deep breath, apparently appreciating his sniper’s odour.

Happy to finally be together Usopp kissed his captain's forehead while caressing his shoulders. They stayed in this position long enough for Usopp to assume that Luffy was asleep, planning on doing the same he pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. He was about to sleep, or at least that’s what he had planned as he felt something moving next to him and something pressing against his lips, hard enough to guess that, yes, it was a kiss. He opened his eyes, face in front of Luffy’s, close, more than they were when he had closed his eyes. Luffy was looking at him while putting some distance between them, no apparent expression, no shame nor an apology. He knew what he’d done, and he’d wanted it. And Usopp, Usopp thought it hadn’t been long enough, he had to make it longer. So he did, and he deepened it too.

Words? Only a few were enough “I missed you”, it bore so much feelings. And for the rest, kisses were more than enough.

 


End file.
